The Ultimate Payback
by Nagi Kirima
Summary: our heros of FF8 have been caught with new students transferring to Balamb from NERV. Squall and Irvine decided to make the best payback on their lovers using the these new students.
1. Default Chapter

  


Final Fantasy VIII Evangelion  
  
** The Ultimate PAYBACK!**

* * *

Tranquil sounds escaped from Selphie's room. No one bothered to mention the changed from her high hyper music to this soothing peace. A loud giyah escaped from Selphie's soft pink lips. She was ready.   
  
Lunch time had occurred across Balamb Garden. The hotdogs were selling quickly. Zell rushed past Irvine who was flirting with another cute gal to get to the hotdogs before they were sold out. "So are you fond of westerns," cooed Irvine in the young gal's ear. The girl giggled in responded. Quitis shook her head at the sight of Irvine. "I don't understand how Selphie could like this moron!" thought the instructor as he watched Irvine slying place his hands near the girl's shoulder. "Hello Irvine," announced a familiar voice but in a rather rare tone. 

Irvine froze at that moment. He turned slowly to the left. This only to reveal that the young maiden dressed in yellow was none other than Selphie. "Um….Selphie! Honey how have you been?" responded the young westerner shooter only trying to get out of this trouble. She glared at the young gal who gulped. Selphie's lips exposed a smirk. "You better go before you know what you are dealing with little girl," threatened the once gentle sweet girl known as Selphie. Zell dropped his hotdog. Quitis dropped her mouth. Rinoa and Seifer were still making out in the corner next to the whole commotion! 

The young sharp shooter backed up to the wall. "Dealing with?" he stuttered. Selphie's grin became nothing more than a smirk. "RINOA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" hollered the once famous hero known as Squall. Rinoa's eyes opened and caught the glimpse of a young man rushing down the hall. Seifer was forced into Irvine. She ran through the cafeteria's mass horde of hungry teens still trying to get their lunch. Selphie gazed into Irvine's face. Her eyes were stone cold as if it was set in white alabaster. "Get out of my face you wimp," demanded Selphie. The sharp shooter bounced onto his feet and ran out the cafeteria. 

Zell looked down to his hotdog. "MY HOT DOG!" he cried as he scooped up the remains and ate it. Quitis raised one eye brow and just muttered to herself, "I know fighting with Edea was going to screw the crew up somehow. Good thing I am sane." The instructor walked out of the cafeteria heading to the doctor's office for her weekly therapy. 

"Oh my sweet Selphie what happened to you? Is it bad to have a little fun?" Irvine yelled to himself that night in the dormitory. A pillow was knocked to the boy's head. "COULD YOU SHUT UP! I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT RINOA NOW! SHE CHEATED ON ME! HOW COME IF YOU CHEAT SELPHIE DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP! HOWEVER IF I CHEAT OH NO….SHE STARTS BITCHING ON ME! SO I STAY LOYAL TO HER AND WHAT! HOW SHE THANKS ME IS MAKING OUT WITH MY RIVAL!" screamed Squall. His eyes were boiling red. Irvine stood still until an idea struck him. "I got it! I can help you get her! You notice how Selphie got pissed …well looked like she cared about who I was cooing to?" retorted Irvine. Squall nodded. The sharp shooter grinned, "I can set you up with a gal. She's coming tomorrow. She's new and she doesn't talk at all! Her name is Rei Ayanami. They got transferred here because some place didn't them anymore. So is quiet and such so you don't worry about her back talking to you. Plus she does on what she is told."   
  
Squall raised an eyebrow and questioned, "How do you know all of this??" Irvine smiled, "I have my ways. What do you say? Want to help me?" They both glanced at each other and then looked out at the hall way. Selphie walked slowly past their door in the corridor. "OH RINOA! STOP MAKING OUT WITH SEIFER!" she yelled out. Letting out a sigh, they nodded and agreed.   
  
A young girl with red dress and orange fiery straight hair marched down through the halls. "I don't want to be left here with you KAJI!" she hollered. A young man with a pony tail shook his head in despair knowing that this little control freak wouldn't leave him alone. Not for a single minute! "She's an annoying little brat. Why can't she just find some other guy to make lovey-dubey notes to! DANG IT I'M WAY OLDER THAN HER! SHEESH!" he said under his breath to himself. This young girl was Asuka. She glanced up at Kaji and whispered, "What did to you say?!" Her fist tighten and her teeth gritted. Kaji just got back to relax state and replied , "Nothing I was just thinking to myself how beautiful you are. You will really attract all the guys." Asuka gave a smirk and retorted , "good so that shinji boy can know that I am already . .. TAKEN!" 


	2. Expressionless

**The Ultimate Payback**  
_Chapter 2_

* * *

A strange new air wandered into the garden of Balamb. Insipid white sneakers walked onto the main hall. Classes were off that day for it was Saturday. Most of the students were at Dollet town relaxing. The instructors were off in their places doing their own thing. "Hello," murmured the voice of a young boy who strolled through the empty hall. The water that spews from the stone fish mouths fell tenderly into the clear pool of water that encircled the whole facility. A long sigh escaped from the boy's mouth. "No one is here. That's typical. No wonder my father sent me here," complained the boy. He scanned the board and found the direction to the room of the dormitories. 

He walked past the quiet library. An occasional roar from the monsters from the training hall caused him to flinch a bit. After passing the empty parking lot he arrived to the dormitory. He walked straight through the desolate hall. The sun was shining and it was only midday! Where could everyone be? The young boy dropped off his things in the room that he was assigned to: D-001. He walked into the kitchen. Not much there. Two rooms were there. One was taken for it was locked. The boy threw his duffel bag onto the floor. "Home?" he stated as he placed the earphones on and started the cassette player. 

"You must be new?" said a girl with a bright yellow dress. She showed a straight face. "Um…yes. My name is Shinji Ikari, Son of Gendo Ikari, I uh transferred from NERV," blushed the shy Shinji. Selphie didn't show a single emotion as she retorted, "My name is Selphie Tilmitt. I, too, was a new student a few months. I came from Talbia Garden up near the places were snow exists only in that area." Shinji gazed into Selphie's lifeless expression. "Are you an empty shell?" asked Shinji. Selphie left the room without a word. "Another Rei Ayanami? Could that be possible? Can she be the fourth child," though Shinji as he lay on his bed. The cassette rolled as the music streamed into his mind. 

"So where did everyone go? Why is it so quiet here?" wondered out loud Shinji as he stared blankly at the white ceiling. "Everyone is having fun or either training outside. Not many stay in here unless they are sleeping," retorted Selphie. Shinji curled into a ball. His eyes felt heavy that a deep slumber overwhelmed him.   
  
Irvine and Squall strolled down the busy streets of Dollet quietly. The search for the new students coming was harder than they thought. SeeD uniforms flooded the square. The restaurants and Cafes filled the rumors and chatters of what was new in Balamb Garden and the City. Two familiar voices caught Squall's attention. He turned to the Tavern and found Rinoa drunk off her ass. Her cheeks were red and Seifer was with her! "You know what…you are much better than that quiet fool Squall Lionheart," slurred Rinoa as she wobbled toward Seifer. Seifer wasn't as much intoxicated as her but just gave off a smirk. The music started beat and the disco lights flooded the dance floor. Rinoa hiccupped and dragged Seifer to the dance floor. "I think I understand why Squall was pissed off," thought Seifer as he watched Rinoa trying to dance. She swayed back and forth while loosing her balancing many times. She tried to para para dance but ended up smacking people's faces. Seifer just couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed Rinoa and made out on the dance floor. "He can drink with her. He can dance with her. Besides I hate dancing with her. BUT HE CAN'T DO THAT!" roared Squall as he gritted his teeth. Irvine pointed at them and said innocently, "Seifer did. Too late. Let's go." They walked out the gates of Dollet town and decided to drive back home. 

Irvine began to bounce as he started the engine. Korean techno music began to play. Squall glanced at Irvine then at the stereo. "You got to be kidding me. You listen to Koyote?" questioned Squall. The sharpshooter let out a long sigh, "Yeah I know I shouldn't be listening to them but –" He was stopped. His friend held in his hand the new CD of Koyote. Irvine's eyes widen. Can this be? Does the stoic Squall might have some rhythm in him?! They popped the CD and they jammed all the way home. 

A young woman stood in the parking lot. Long dark purple hair shimmered under the fluorescent lights. Her red coat was still bright under the dim lights of the garage. She came out of her red mustang which was parked next to Irvine's vehicle. "Hello boys. I'm Misato Katsuragi. Do you know where the instructor Quitis Trepe is located at?" Irvine headed toward her to make a move. Swift kick from Squall caused the flirting sharpshooter to fall to the ground. Pulling his hair back with his fingers, Squall headed toward Misato with a debonair smile. "I'll show you to her. Come right this way." His hands caressed the new woman's soft hands. Her smooth skin lightened up in the hall's light. 

The light from the center of Balamb garden glistened in the water of the large stone water fountain. Relaxing sound of water filled the empty halls. "So beautiful," Misato awed. Squall pulled along the ring that connected each section of the building. The sign in gray lit up the words DOMITORY in huge white letters. 

A loud knocking on the door had awoken Quitis from her slumber. "Good morning sir…How's life with fighting Edea like?" bleated the young instructor slurry. Misato started at the glossy eyes of her new co-worker. Squall scanned around the area and found nothing. His eyes widen. "Quitis where is your whip?" questioned Squall. Rubbing her eyes afterwards she glanced around the room. Her adrenaline began to pump faster and faster. "WHERE IS MY WHIP?" 

SNAP! Everyone in the room looked at the door. A girl with short blue hair stood at the doorway. The whip was in her hand. "I'm sorry Miss Quitis. I just need it for a second. Her you go," said the girl. Her face was straight. No emotion was shown. "Rei Ayanami, what did you do with the whip?" A huge grin appeared on her face. "I had fun! Well I better be off now. I want go see the trains in Dollet town. Good bye Ms. Katsuragi and Miss Quitis," she replied cheerfully. Rei ran out the room with a lot of energy. "She smiled?!" stuttered Misato. Squall fainted to the floor. "SQUALL!" 


	3. Evening Rain

The Ultimate Payback  
_ Part 3  
Evening Rain_

* * *

Liquid filled the chamber where Squall laid. The plug was full of LCL now and Squall stretched out. Beeping sounds echoed across the chamber. "Where am I? Why am I here" he questioned as he found himself in a seat. His breathing became harder as he noticed that he was in some type of aqueous liquid. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" No one replied. The voices in the background rose from the depths of plug. Endless chattering about synchronization and children's number. The number six kept repeating. "GET ME OUT!" He screamed. 

Squall sat up in hospital bed that was located in the nurse's office. "That number. Why does it keep appearing in my mind whenever she is around," he muttered to himself. The doors opened to reveal Quitis with her small frame glasses. Her medium blonde hair glistened in the sunshine that passed through the blinds. "How's my student?" she asked politely to the nurse. Squall toned down their voices and turned to the left. Rei stood in front of the window. One hand was open and the other was just showing one finger up. "Six," he muttered to himself again.   
  
"Do you think we should tell him?" asked the nurse. Quitis shook her head, "No. It's not time yet. It's not time. He is not supposed to know until Gendo Ikari tells us to." Squall stood up from the bed. He placed his right hand open meeting Rei's hand. Only the glass was between them. "I'm six?" He mouthed. The girl smiled again and nodded. She mouthed off words. A quick nod answered her words. He smiled as well. Rei skipped away from the window. "I'm going to check on him. If he is okay, he'll have to fight with the whole class to make up all those tests he missed lately," continued Quitis with the nurse. Squall gulped and lay back to bed gentle. Turning his head, he drooled a bit to show that he wasn't "awake". 

The nurse and Quitis walked into the room. "He's sleeping like a big baby," said Quitis. She giggled off to the side. The nurse with a stern face retorted, "Don't start. You sleep with making bubbles out of your big wide trap." The instructor stood up and gulped. Heat overcame her face. "I'm sorry. I'll go now. Make sure he'll come to my office once he wakes up," ordered Quitis. They left off to the hall to continue bickering. 

Squall slipped under the bed. Passing the desk of the nurse he crawled out of the nurse's office and out into the main hall. He ran into the library. He searched and searched for two books. A title caught his eye that diverted his search. "Well, Well. Is Squall finally hit puberty," a familiar voice scolded. The boy's eyes glanced up. "Seifer. What are you doing here," He questioned lightly. Thunder echoed as the sky cried. Squall glanced to the side of the window. "What are you looking at?" questioned his Rival. They stared out into the window seeing a girl with a bright yellow dress walk. The rain drenched her whole body. Apathetic was her body language. She walked along the sidewalk being wet. "You think she's upset with that little gun-ho friend of yours," asked Seifer. His eyes seemed to soften as he watched her past by. Squall shrugged and went back reading his book about talking to girls in Japanese.   
  
Wet clothes dripped water onto the marble floors. She entered her room and found that her new roommate wasn't home. She let her wet clothes on as she made tea. The dress was tightened to her skin as if was only clear plastic wrap but in a yellow shade. "Are you okay, Selphie?" questioned Seifer as he walked in. The girl turned and glanced to Seifer. "Hello," she said her intruder. She held a boiling hot cup of tea in her hand. "Here let me help you," as he went for to grab the tea out of her hands. He dropped it by accident on her legs at once when he touched the mug. "How can you hold that?! It's boiling hot," wondered Seifer. Selphie just stood with somber eyes glaring at her empty cup. "Doesn't that hurt?" questioned the boy with his face lost. Slowly lifting her angelic face to meet his soft eyes, the girl stated, "Was it supposed to hurt?" The boy grabbed her close to him. Tears trickled down his cheeks. 

"Good night Selphie. Good night boy hugging Selphie," yawned Shinji as he walked in. He opened his door and slammed it closed. The young Eva pilot curled into a ball in his bed. "How come she is so silent like Rei but doesn't say anything to get me. However she turns to that big oaf," he thought to himself. "Women, I guess I'll never understand them," he whispered to himself and he turned on his headphones. His cassette player began to sang the songs of a piano style of Chopin. The rain still pounded the roofs of the dormitory. 

A loud cock of the gun broke Seifer from his intimate moment. A long snout of a rifle pointed towards Seifer's face. "Shut the hell up pretty boy and get away from my woman!" SNAP! A whip cracked into the air. "Come here my pet. Don't worry. Rei will take good care of you," Rei whipped Irvine's hand. The rifle banged to the ground causing a fire to shoot away from Seifer and hitting Shinji's bed instead. 

Rei's hand pulled Irvine by the pony tail and led him out. "Let's go get some ice-cream," she commanded. The sharp shooter ladies man whimpered, "Yes ma'am." "Whoa. . . I never thought anyone would control that guy," thought Rinoa as she walked in. She glanced at Seifer and hugged him. Selphie stared at the long blond dyed black hair girl hugging Seifer. "Warm," she muttered to him, "It was warm." Seifer pushed Rinoa to the ground, "I'm sorry. However I like Selphie. I never really liked you. I just used you to get back at Squall." The girl's eyes turned blood shot. "YOU DID WHAT!" 

Selphie walked into her and locked the door. Seifer pulled Rinoa out into the hall. Her back slammed into the white marble wall. The girl's hands dropped once her lover told the truth. Seifer walked away leaving her at the wall. Huge drops of water filled her face. "I liked you! I liked you! I LIKED YOU!" she screamed in the hall as she fell down to the floor. Cold air filled the hall suddenly. Frost and ice began to cover the marble walls. Her breathes were fogging. "Come with me," asked a voice. 

The voice was a young man with short silver hair. His eyes were silver. The white shirt of him seemed darker than his skin. "Come with me, my fair lady," asked the boy. Rinoa glanced up to him. Another tear escaped from her sweet eyes. "Don't cry my fair lady. I am Kaoru. We will show the world that we are better than the rest of those couples. Come with me now," pleaded Kaoru lending his hand out. Rinoa glanced to the necklace she had of two rings. A rough yank broke the black rope around her neck. She dropped the necklace to the side and took Kaoru's hand. A grin appeared on the pale boy's face. "A wise decision for a lilum. Come now my fair lady. We have much to do." They went off with out a trace. The ice on the walls disappeared. The air remained throughout the whole dormitory   
  
Squall walked down the corridor to find this Misato. Suddenly a shimmered from a small metal appeared from afar. He closely walked closer and closer to see what it was. "What the. . . Rinoa?" he whispered as he picked up the necklace. The first ring was his ring of his favorite collection of rings. The second was similar to his designed but there was a saying on the inside. He peered closer to see the words. Squall and Rinoa truly forever 06/02. Squall tightened his fist with the rings inside. "That woman. How much more damage will she do to me now . . . my first love," He finished saying while he lie down to bed. 


	4. The Lonely Ones chapter 4

THE ULTIMATE PAYBACK  
_Chapter 4  
The Lonely People_

* * *

"Have you noticed that cute Squall Lionheart?" called one girl to another. Rei Ayanami was cleaning up the class for it was the only task left to do before she went into the dormitory. The other girl giggled, "Yeah I noticed. He seemed worse than the day before." The first girl just scoffed, "That what happens when a guy is dumped by their first love. First its depression then other times it is suicide." Rei's eyes widened. "First Depression then Suicide," those words echoed over and over in her mind. 

The bucket collapsed on the floor. The water spilled onto the shoes of the girls talking the circle. Swoosh! Rei was gone from the room. She ran downstairs to the first floor. "SQUALL!" She cried out over and over again through the halls. Misato dropped her papers as Rei ran past her. "She is alive?!" she stuttered. Misato chased after Rei as they both shoved through the passersby. 

A young lad with dirty blonde hair was staring out into the vast sparkling blue sea. The wind pushed his hair to the side causing it to give the illusion that it was silk. "Rinoa. . . we met here. Why must you destroy me so," he muttered to himself. Squall was in the small porch where the emergency exit led to. "Jump" a voice whispered in a cold wind. "Jump please. Jump for me." The voice was Rinoa's. The words escaped from her ice blue lips. 

The door opened fully by a swift kicked of Rei. Her eyes were large as she found Squall on the edge of the rail. The gravity gradually pulled him down. However a hand grasped his waist. Tears soaked Squall's hand. The wind gust with a breath as if winter was coming. "They don't love you like I love," cried Rei as she held him tightly. Squall opened his eyes and jumped down to Rei's level. Their eyes met and embraced each other. "Will you be my cherry blossom girl," whispered Squall as he caressed her cheek. Rei's subtle eyes lighten up as if there was in fact a soul in this empty doll. 

Music echoed hard in a room of one the dormitories. The Japanese began to jumble as if it wasn't any language at all! Speakers blared out the screams. "COULD YOU PLEASE TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC," screamed Shinji as he came into Selphie's room. She sat on her bed lying down. "COULD YOU PLEASE TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC," demanded Shinji but the guitar bleated his words. Shinji looked around for the plug but there was none to be found. Selphie held in her hand a control. Those hazel eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling. Suddenly the music changed to a sweet love song. The boy's cheek began to redden. Selphie just lay there staring still. She gave out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes. 

"Find her like Rei," whispered a familiar voice into his ear. He turned to the left and found Misato in her famous red jacket with three bars instead of two on her collar. The boy raised an eyebrow again. "You got promoted _again_? Congrats . . . but how do you know she acts like Rei," puzzled Shinji. Misato took the control from Selphie's hand and lowered the volume of the stereo. Suddenly she snapped her fingers as she said, "HI GENDO IKARI!" Selphie popped up out of bed with a movement of a doll. The girl scanned around the room for that supposedly familiar look of Gendo Ikari. Her eyes paused at Shinji for a moment. She walked up towards the boy seductively. She sat on his lap and just stared at him. Shinji's heart was pounding. He pushed her off and gulped, "What the hell!?" 

Misato grabbed Shinji by the wrist and led him out of the dormitory. "We are going for a ride. Come with me," she ordered. They rushed into the garage. The captain jumped into the hot yellow jeep while Shinji slithered in the passenger seat. "Be lucky they gave me this because I'm feeling a little revved up!" She purred as the music started. Basement Jaxx – Red Alert began to play. She turned a complete 180 degrees without smashing into anything. Tires barely gripped on the road as the speed climbed. "STOP IT!" cried the boy as he held tightly to his seatbelt. Misato retorted with fire in her eyes, "YOU NEED TO LIVE SHINJI! STOP HIDING LIKE A COWARD AND BE A GUY! AT LEAST BE SOMETHING LIKE KAJI!" A girl with orange hair pigtails appeared on the rear view mirror. Her eyes lacked sleep. "What about my Kaji," the girl held a busted windshield wiper in her hand. Misato created a sweat drop. Shinji gulped as he gritted his teeth. 

A young sharpshooter was walking around the library. He searched for a specific book about being a good ladies man. However nothing seemed to appeal his eye. Being so macho he didn't want to ask the librarian at the desk. "May I help you," asked a young boy. It was Kaoru. Irvine tilted his head. "I have no idea if you can help me," he replied. Kaoru gave a smile and touched Irvine's hand gently. "Will you come with me and I will show you," he whispered again closer to the sharpshooter's ear. 

His eyes began to be lost into Kaoru's beauty. Suddenly his hand was numbed and pale. The sharpshooter took his other hand and pushed Kaoru away from his hand. The blood charged into his pale hand. Tingling sensation over took him. Kaoru stood at his side giggling as if he was a little girl who told a boy that they liked him. Irvine's eyes widened as he heard the dreaded giggle of Kaoru. 

Irvine rushed out of the library and into the cafeteria. Zell was waiting in line for the cafeteria's famous hotdogs. As he walked up to the cashier, the lady quickly responded, "Sorry we are all out!" Zell bit his lip as he heard this. "HEY ZELL! I FOUND THE LAST PERSON WHO BOUGHT THE LAST HOTDOG! IT WAS THIS GUY," yelled Irvine pointing at Kaoru who just entered. Zell charged towards the pale boy like a bull entering a match. "MY HOT DOG!" He cried.


	5. Who are you? Chapter 5

The Ultimate Payback  
Chapter 5  
_Who are you?_

* * *

"Why must it be so? Why must it be so? Why father? Father why must you be so awful towards me? How come you never talked about my mother ever? Why must I be with the last children?" muttered Shinji into his pillow. The crickets were chirping in that warm night in Balamb Garden. He jumped out of bed. How can he sleep with all these questions swarming in head night after night! 

Suddenly what seemed to be a record began to play. The sound quality wasn't crystal clear but it was similar to the quality to a brand new record playing in a jukebox. The first words were about a cheatin' heart. Shinji can relate to the song. "Who is that singing?" asked Shinji as he entered the room across from him. The boy with dirty blonde hair glanced up to him. Squall passed to him a CD case. Hank Williams, It read with large bold blue letters. Shinji sat next to him watching the scale of volume bounce as each chord of the guitar is struck. Once the song was over the boys glanced at each other. They nodded in agreement as if they were talking in thought to each other. Shinji lay on the bed staring at the blank white ceiling. Squall repeated the song and left the control there on the drawer. 

"So who were you after?" asked Squall as he turned to Shinji. The third child sighed and whispered, "Asuka and Rei." Squall gritted his teeth a bit. "Um. . . I have some bad news." Shinji closed his eyes and stood up. "I know Rei likes you but she also loves my father as well as me." A pillow dropped as Squall heard this. "She is not a two timer but a three timer! How come I always ended up being cheated or used. This is not cool!" he complained. A riveting Mexican pop song began to play. They glanced at each other. Smiling with a look only mischievous girls have once they have planned an excellent payback. 

Frost appeared slowly on the pale face of Rinoa. She sat in a chair sleeping as if she was a queen in a royal thrown. Her hands lay on the arm of the chair relaxed. The girl's head was tilted to the side. "My lilum, How are you this day?" asked the silver hair Kaoru. The girl whispered, "Normal." The lad chuckled as he left her in the room of the auditorium. "You are just an annoying bitch. Don't worry. My use for you will soon run out," murmured the boy. His sneakers sounded as he walked across the floor. The light thump sound echoed slightly behind. 

Once Kaoru left the frost increased. The chairs began to increase the quantity of ice and snow. Flakes of ice began to dance around the auditorium. No one showed up to the auditorium since most of the meetings were talking place in the outdoor courtyard. Chairs had been pulled out and replaced with a dancing floor made of fine grain oak tree. The empty dance hall was abandon. The doors were sealed shut. No one was allowed. Now the room was forgotten. The grand piano stood in the middle. The strings were still intact. Not a single icicle was dressed on this fine instrument. Rinoa's eyes stared at the empty black bench near the grand black piano. "Why can't that boy play," she questioned herself. 

She calmly walked out of her chair leaving a trail of ice to follow. Her black boots clicked the floor silently hoping to sneak in the quiet silence. A heavy sigh escaped from her pale blue lips. She opened the piano and touched a key. Suddenly her fingers began to dance across the piano. A tingling feeling began to dance back to her body. Her lips were scarlet again and her face full of color. She can't stop herself from playing. She just pounded the keys to let her emotions out. 

Kaoru walked through the building looking for Squall. Not a single bit of ice followed him or cold air which was good. This was the only way to hide from Shinji his true unrequited love. He pressed on to discover a young girl in a blue short hair was talking to him. They sat together on the edge of the water fountain. "So you are telling me I am the sixth child," wondered Squall. His voice shivered a bit as he asked. Rei's red eyes glanced to the floor and nodded. "Yes you are." Kaoru bit his tongue as he heard this, "That lilith is destroying the plan. I wanted to die! DIE I TELL YOU!" little did he know he yelled this out. 

A girl with a yellow dress walked passed them. "Hello Selphie," stated Squall. There was no tone or mood released with those words. Selphie strolled on as if Squall didn't exist. Seifer tagged along as if he was a lost puppy hoping that the person he was following was his new master. "He is so gone," said Rei as she smiled. Squall glimpsed at Rei's smile. "Why," questioned the boy. "Easy. She has no soul. She is an empty shell. There is more of her in the cloning device," answered Shinji. He sat next to Squall on the bench. Everyone glanced at Selphie then back at Shinji. "No seriously. You have to come and look at this," Shinji began to walk towards the garage. They stole huge yellow car and make way to Fisherman's Horizon. 

The fresh air rushed through the open windows. All the windows were rolled down as they enjoyed the ride. The train didn't come to fisherman's horizon anymore due to biohazards thrown into the sea. Now people were either force to walk or ride a bike. However there was the convenient ride by car to get there. The tires bounced on the steel tracks. Rei giggled and glee as her body jumped up and down. Shinji smiled as he bounced up and down in his seat. Squall stared out at the window. His hair was blown around by the rush of fresh sea air. Kaoru tagged along in the back because he had nothing else to do for awhile. Of course no one recognized him so they thought it was no harm done. 

Once they arrived they saw the large amphitheater. The seats were empty and a piano stood there. "Hmmm. Seems like someone needs to clean that piano," commented Rei as she pointed from afar. The keys were stained with a blood red paint. Kaoru rubbed his eyes. Could it be? "Did she?" murmured Kaoru as he left his vision with a piano disappearing into the distance. "Rinoa. Don't do this to me now," he thought to himself. Shinji led him to an abandon home. They opened the door. The room was barren. Dust was covered but one spot. It was a latch to an underground stairwell. Once they walked through the series of circling stairs they arrived to a room. "What the f," squall couldn't finish his cursing because Rei placed her finger on his lips. 

A huge tank of water filled with Selphies float around the pool. "These are dummies. No offense Rei," Shinji stated. Rei smiled and retorted, "Non-taken. Continue." Squall glanced at Rei, "She's a dummy." "Well…strangely. This Rei has a soul. However, all the Selphies you see here are just empty shells. No soul at all. For you see. I killed her. I'm in the process of killing the 5th child as well," retorted Kaoru. Shinji shrugged. "She is a bit bitchy at times. Hey have I seen you before," noticed Shinji. Kaoru gulped a bit but kept his cool. He pulled his hair back with his long skinny fingers, "No. I don't think so." Shinji pointed behind him. Frost was appearing on the glass window. The Selphies began to freeze in the LCL. "NO! SHINJI YOU ASS!" cried out a familiar voice. They turned to the door that open. It was Gendo Ikari. His glasses were fogged up as he came down to the liar. "Whoa…he must have been in a cold play," stated Squall as he walked backwards slowly. Shinji showed a weak smile while sweat drops appeared by his head. "Oh look at the time. It's time for instrumentality! I GOT TO GO!" yelled Shinji as the group of teens ran out of the basement. They rushed out of Fisherman's Horizon and raced across the tracks forgetting that they left the car running. 

"I'm sorry Squall for all the bad things I have done. I really love you but now it's too late to come back," whispered Rinoa as blood spilled across the piano. Her pale blue lips appeared again. The blood was spread across the keys. "They are not going to get…_us_," the last words escaped from her lips as her eyes closed. The music ceased. The frost covered her body again. The blood cried on the keys.


	6. Ending

The Ending 

The Ultimate Payback

_ Chapter 6_

Shinji's breathing was harder than before once he arrived to Balamb Garden. This abeyance from NERV caused his life to be worse than before. The hatred toward his father Gendo Ikari deluged his life and everything around him more than ever before. He walked on slumped from the traveling on the tracks. An ambulance rushed past him as he entered the gates of Balamb. "What's happening," he gazed around to see an enormous crowd watching the ambulance open up. A white stretcher loaded a girl who was covered in blood and her body pale and iced up. _Rinoa_ He rushed toward the girl. She was dead. Her hand clasped the rings on a black string. Shinji tried to open the hand. However he broke the stiff fingers holding the rings. Shinji's face created a sweat drop as he saw this. "I hope Squall doesn't notice that a finger is missing during the funeral. Where is that boy," he muttered to himself. Shinji searched among the crowd for Kaoru and Squall.

The rain dispersed among the garden. The poignant event caused other girls to rush to their significant other. "She deserved it," scoffed a boy on the roof. It was Kaoru. No doubt about it for his shining silver hair seemed to blend in well with the rain. "Not as much as you," retorted a strong voice. Kaoru smiled recognizing the distinct voice from the multifarious cries and chatters from below. "I didn't suspect a plain beggar of love to come up here," Kaoru continued on, "is that right Squall the mendicant." Squall gritted his teeth as he pulled out his gun blade. The gun blade meticulously aimed at Kaoru's face. "You won't hurt a pretty face like me. Now would you," Kaoru showed his grin. A severe blow from Squall's foot livid Kaoru's pretty face. Kaoru backed away a bit to the edge. "My….My beauty. You are going to get this. You silly Lilith!"

"KAORU NO!" a boy ran off towards Kaoru as he headed for Squall. A quick shove forced both the boy and Kaoru off the roof. "Squall, catch!" It was Shinji throwing the necklace to Squall. The rings clinked together as he caught it. _Rinoa._

Shinji gazed into Kaoru's face as they headed toward the end of the fall. "Kaoru, I have something to tell you," stuttered Shinji. Kaoru showed his somewhat innocent smile back. "I . . . I . . .," suddenly Shinji pulled out a GF of Shiva creating a strong ice-cliff near the building, "I HOPE YOU DON'T COME BACK!" The window was open. Kaoru's body smashed into pieces on top of the ambulance. The boy climbed into the window. _ Hmmm…this feels familiar for some reason._ Glasses of Ikari on the drawer. No décor in the room. No doubt it is Rei's room. The water of the shower abruptly turned off. Shinji gulped as he heard the noise. _I'm not going through the same mistake again! I'm out of here!_ He sped off across the room and opened the door. Then he slammed it. Rei walked out with a small towel around her thin body. She glanced around the rooming hoping for the boy to be there standing innocently. Her face reddened in anger. "Damn he's not here. Oh well. Might as well get dress," she muttered to herself.

The boy sighed as he walked off. _ That was close one._ He went into his room and slept to dream of Selphie being near him.

It was the festival of new comings and sweet presents. For once everything seemed to be normal. Well normal for a SeeD dance. Irvine stood there in his regular attire watching the rest of the new SeeD dance away to the waltz. "Selphie. I'm so sorry for what I have done," He whispered to himself as the watched the couples dance away that night. A young girl with a yellow dress walked toward him. Her hair was short and seemed to curl outward at the ends. Irvine rubbed his eyes. "Hey! I got ya. I did the best payback ever. HA!" The girl winked and stuck her tongue out. Irvine began to tear, "SELPHIE! HOW DID YOU! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" The girl laughed ,"Don't worry about it. Let's go dance."

Shinji watched his new classmates laugh and chitter chatter about random things. Asuka appeared next to him. "Come you lazy jerk. Let's GO DANCE!" she ordered as he grabbed his neck. "Mommy!?" he peeped back. Asuka threw him around the dance floor.

Back in the dormitory the sound of cricket filled the air. Everyone was either asleep or at the Dance. Squall lied on his bed staring at the two rings. One was in perfect detail of Grievor the name of his Gun blade. The other was an almost perfect copy of his ring but instead it had a small section with the words _ True Love. _He let out a long sigh as he saw this. "Rinoa. If only. Too bad I can't find someone like you. For you were well...not for me," he muttered to me. A small creak pulled Squall's attention from his ears to the door. There standing in the door was Rei in a beautiful blue dress. "Um. .. I was wondering if you were going to the dance," she blushed a bit. Squall caressed her warm cheek. "I'll go any where with you," he whispered as he placed the necklace over Rei's head.


End file.
